Chapitre douze : Anatomie d'un meurtre
Chapitre douze : Anatomie d'un meurtre est le douzième épisode de la première saison de Riverdale. Il a été écrit par Michael Grassi et réalisé par Rob Seidenglanz. Il a été diffusé pour la première fois le 4 Mai 2017 sur CW. C'est aussi l'épisode dans lequel on apprend le nom du meurtrier de Jason. Synopsis Archie et Veronica sont choqués d'apprendre l'arrestation, mais ils savent qu'ils doivent raconter à leurs parents ce qu'ils ont découvert. Toujours blessé par la trahison de ses amis et déchiré à qui faire confiance, Jughead les rejoint à contrecœur dans une quête de vérité. Pendant ce temps, Cheryl confronte sa mère à la raison pour laquelle elle la traite tellement pire qu'elle ne l'a jamais fait avec Jason. Résumé L'épisode se déroule avec les conséquences des événements de l'épisode précédent. Archie et Veronica réitèrent à Betty que quelqu'un a planqué l'arme dans la caravane de FP. Archie déclare qu'ils ont besoin de dire à Jughead que son père est innocent, mais personne ne semble le trouver, et il ne répond pas à leurs appels. En attendant, Archie suggère qu'ils vont à leurs parents avec cette découverte, son père saura quoi faire, cependant, l'interaction ne va pas aussi bien que prévu. Leurs parents sont furieux de ce qu'ils ont fait, mais Archie explique qu'ils devaient s'assurer que FP n'était pas impliqué dans le meurtre de Jason Blossom. Archie insiste sur le fait qu'il n'y avait pas d'arme quand ils sont entrés par effraction, et si leurs parents n'y croient pas, ils iront au shérif Keller sans eux. Malheureusement, la mère d'Archie l'informe que lui et Veronica sont entrés illégalement dans la résidence de FP, donc tout ce qu'ils ont fait ou n'ont pas trouvé serait irrecevable devant le tribunal. Archie ne se soucie pas des conséquences de ses actions, mais son père, FP a ruiné la vie de Jughead, il ne le laissera pas ruiner Archie aussi. Un peu plus tard dans la nuit, Betty est allongée dans son lit, inquiète pour Jughead, alors elle envoie des textos à Archie, et tous les deux partent ensemble pour le trouver, en commençant par la gare routière. Malheureusement, quand ils arrivent, il n'est pas là. Veronica appelle alors Archie, et d'elle, ils se rendent compte que le seul autre endroit que Jughead pourrait être à cette heure de la nuit était Pop's shoppe parce qu'il est ouvert 24/7. Comme Veronica l'a dit, ils le trouvent dans un stand chez Pop's, chacun d'eux désolé pour leur trahison, ils n'auraient pas dû entrer dans la caravane de son père, mais quelque chose de bien venait de là puisque l'arme n'était pas là quand Archie et Veronica fouillé le placard. Pendant ce temps, FP est interrogé par le shérif Keller à la station, où il apprend que le pistolet dans sa remorque est un match direct à la balle qui a tué Jason Blossom. FP explique que l'été dernier, il a été approché par un gamin aux cheveux roux à l'extérieur du Wyrm de Whyte, qui cherchait à quitter la ville avec sa petite amie enceinte, Polly, mais il avait d'abord besoin d'argent et d'une voiture. FP lui proposa un marché: en échange de la livraison d'une quantité indéterminée de médicaments pour lui, il paierait Jason et lui fournirait un véhicule de fuite. Cependant, à un moment donné, FP s'est rendu compte qu'il était le fils de Cliff Blossom et cela l'a amené à se demander pourquoi un enfant riche comme Jason aurait besoin de quelqu'un comme lui, et c'est alors que Jason a raconté son plan à FP. Le 4 juillet, la sœur de Jason l'a ramené à Sweetwater River, a fait basculer le bateau et a déclaré que Jason s'était noyé. Une fois que Jason arriva de l'autre côté de la rivière ce matin fatidique, FP l'attrapa et attacha Jason dans le sous-sol du Wyrm. De là, FP a travaillé sur son plan dans lequel il ferait savoir à Clifford que son fils était toujours en vie, et exigeait de l'argent de la rançon pour son retour en toute sécurité. Avant qu'il ne puisse se faire entendre, FP a prétendu que Jason s'était déchaîné, alors il a tué le gamin avant qu'il ne puisse s'échapper, et l'a mis au congélateur. Une fois que la police eut fini de draguer Sweetwater River pour le corps de Jason, FP décida de le jeter là, le seul endroit qui avait déjà été vérifié. Il a également admis avoir pénétré par effraction dans la maison du shérif, avoir volé la preuve de l'affaire et même avoir mis le feu à la voiture de Jason sur l'autoroute de la route 40. Les quatre d'entre eux; Archie, Veronica, Jughead et Betty, se précipitent à la gare pour informer le shérif Keller de leur découverte, mais FP a déjà avoué le meurtre de Jason Blossom. Ayant raté le Bal, Polly se réveille le lendemain matin à des nouvelles surprenantes, un article publié dans The Register, qui indique que FP Jones a été arrêté pour le meurtre de Jason. Clifford lui touche doucement la main, disant à Polly qu'il est allé à la gare, et a regardé le tueur de Jason dans ses yeux. Finalement, ils auront la paix, comme le fera Jason, comme le prétendent ses parents. A la cafétéria de l'école, le gang est assis, Betty déclare que le rapport de police indique que FP travaillait seul, ce qui signifie que la bonne chose est que le père de Veronica n'est pas impliqué, mais Veronica ne peut s'empêcher de penser que peut-être qu'il a embauché un autre serpent pour planter l'arme. Kevin les rejoint ensuite à la table, s'informant de Jughead, qui ne va pas bien selon Betty. Jughead est grillé par le père de Kevin à la gare, qui perd son temps parce que FP est innocent. Même s'il a avoué, Betty croit qu'il a été contraint ou qu'il protège quelqu'un, peut-être Joaquin depuis que sa mère l'a vu et qu'il parle. Kevin n'est pas d'accord sur l'implication de Joaquin dans tout ça, disant à Betty de ne pas le traîner là-dedans. Juste à ce moment, Jughead entre dans la cafétéria pour s'excuser des actions de son père à Cheryl malgré sa décision initiale de rester à la maison. Cependant, ses excuses ne se passent pas comme prévu, alors que Cheryl se lève lentement, et dans un accès de rage, elle attaque Jughead jusqu'à ce qu'Archie l'arrache. M. Weatherbee entre alors dans la cafétéria, exigeant que Jughead vienne avec lui au bureau. Cheryl se dirige vers les toilettes, où Betty se joint à elle peu de temps après pour dire à Cheryl que ce n'est pas la faute de Jughead, même si son père a tué Jason. Cheryl explique que tout le monde se rapproche d'elle, la serrant dans ses bras et lui disant qu'elle doit être si soulagée que l'assassin de Jason ait été attrapé, et que le cauchemar soit fini, cependant, ça ne se sent pas comme ça. Comme Jughead quitte le bureau de M. Weatherbee, il est rejoint par Betty. Jughead a l'impression d'avoir subi son deuxième interrogatoire de la journée, il n'est pas sûr de qui est le plus gros dard, Weatherbee ou Sheriff Keller. Betty lui dit de les ignorer, son père est innocent, ils ont juste besoin de le prouver. Jughead se lasse de toute l'épreuve, il s'interroge sur qui a tué Jason sinon FP, il a même avoué le faire. Jughead a attendu toute sa vie pour que son père fasse la bonne chose, mais il a fini d'attendre, et Betty devrait l'être aussi. Après avoir téléphoné au Principal Weatherbee, Fred explique à Archie que leur principal est préoccupé par Jughead, et l'altercation entre lui et Cheryl plus tôt ce jour-là. Weatherbee suggère à Jughead de terminer le reste de l'année scolaire à la maison, ce que Archie insiste est injuste puisque Cheryl l'a attaqué, alors il veut au moins contacter le conseil scolaire. FP pourrait éventuellement passer des décennies en prison, potentiellement le reste de sa vie, alors Fred explique qu'ils doivent penser à une solution à long terme, et malheureusement pour Jughead, ce n'est pas avec eux. Fred n'est pas le tuteur légal de Jughead, et sa priorité est de garder Archie à l'abri, de tout ce qui semble suivre la famille Jones, où qu'ils aillent, quoi qu'ils fassent. Il commente ensuite que peut-être Archie devrait déménager à Chicago avec sa mère, ce qu'Archie prétend qu'il n'envisage même pas. À leur insu, Jughead est assis à l'escalier, et après avoir entendu toute leur conversation, il se lève en essayant de quitter la maison. Archie essaie de l'appeler, mais Jughead l'informe qu'il va dormir dans le garage, avant de partir. Plus tard dans la nuit, Betty est réveillée de son sommeil par un bruit sourd qui est entendu dans toute la maison, alors elle descend l'escalier, où elle rencontre sa mère, qui a également entendu le bruit, et a l'arme détenue précédemment par Mme Grundy en main. Ils descendent les marches, Betty juste derrière sa mère, prête à appeler la police, mais quand ils atteignent le fond, ils découvrent que c'est juste le père de Betty. Hal admet avoir fait irruption dans la maison du shérif Keller durant la nuit du dernier drive-in et avoir volé les dossiers, ce qui est impossible compte tenu du fait que FP a déjà avoué ce crime. Le père de Betty ne sait pas pourquoi FP ferait cela parce que c'est lui. Betty note que cela n'a pas beaucoup de sens, pourquoi FP aurait-il choisi quelque chose qu'il n'a pas fait, bien que sa mère soit plus préoccupée par les raisons pour lesquelles son père vole et détruit des dossiers pour une affaire de meurtre. Il craignait que l'enquête ne revienne à Polly et que le shérif Keller apprenne d'une manière ou d'une autre la querelle en cours entre leur famille et les Blossoms. De là, Betty a appris de Hal que son arrière-grand-père n'était pas seulement assassiné par une fleur, il était une fleur. Après le meurtre, la famille de Hal rompit ses liens avec les Blossoms et prit le nouveau nom de Cooper. Betty est dégoûtée par le fait qu'elle est une fleur, pas seulement cela, cela signifie aussi que Polly est une fleur, ce qui signifie qu'elle et Jason étaient des parents de sang, des cousins au troisième degré pour être exact. Mary rencontre Archie et Jughead à Pop's shoppe pour discuter du cas de FP. Elle se fait passer pour son avocat dans le but de recueillir autant d'informations que possible. Malheureusement, entre la liste des prieurs de FP, le conseil anonyme, la possession de l'arme du crime, et sa confession, cela lui semble plutôt mauvais. Elle a passé toute la nuit avec le médecin de famille, et il n'a jamais changé d'histoire, mais il a utilisé son seul appel téléphonique pour contacter Joaquin DeSantos, que Mary ne connaît pas. Ils expliquent qu'il est le petit ami de Kevin. Elle conseille ensuite à Jughead d'aller voir son père, de lui dire tout ce qu'il veut dire parce qu'une fois qu'il sera interpellé, le processus deviendra beaucoup plus rapide, et il n'y aura plus rien à faire, ce qui pourrait être sa dernière chance. Jughead prend le conseil de Mme Andrews et rend visite à son père au poste de police. Il lui dit que lorsque lui et Archie ont d'abord conçu le plan pour remettre FP sur pied, il savait au fond que c'était une erreur. FP l'avait vraiment trompé, nettoyant la caravane, le convainquant qu'il avait arrêté de boire, à cause de ça il était si heureux pour la première fois depuis si longtemps, FP lui avait même prêté attention. Jughead met deux et deux ensemble et se rend compte que la seule raison pour laquelle FP a même lu son manuscrit était de s'assurer que Jughead n'était pas sur lui, et que FP ne voulait pas déménager à Toledo pour retrouver la famille, il voulait fuir. FP s'exclame qu'il a fait ce qu'il avait à faire, mais Jughead se demande s'il a des remords pour avoir tué Jason, mais son père prétend qu'il est seulement désolé d'avoir été attrapé. Au moment où Jughead s'apprête à partir, son père lui dit de ne jamais revenir, et à ce moment, quelque chose a changé, il peut dire à son père qu'il cache quelque chose. Après le départ de Jughead, FP, n'ayant plus la capacité de se retenir plus longtemps, commence à pleurer. Au Pembrooke, Archie partage des informations concernant la rencontre qu'il a eue avec Jughead avec Mary, avec Veronica, qui veut aller jusqu'au bout et savoir si son père est impliqué d'une quelconque façon dans tout ça. Donc, tous les deux, avec Kevin, appellent Joaquin chez Archie, pour l'interroger sur l'appel qu'il a reçu de FP. Joaquin prétend que l'appel est simplement un avertissement à mettre bas, mais Veronica ne l'achète pas car personne n'utilise leur seul appel de manière aussi frivole. Kevin lui demande s'il sait quelque chose, comme le fils du shérif et non comme son petit ami. Hésitant, Joaquin dit qu'il a toujours supposé que FP a tué Jason, il n'a jamais vu FP appuyer sur la gâchette mais le 11 juillet, il a reçu un appel au milieu de la nuit de FP, qui avait besoin de son aide pour un travail de nettoyage au Whyte Wyrm. Quand Joaquin est arrivé, il a vu le corps de Jason étendu sur le sol, alors ils l'ont mis dans le congélateur et ont nettoyé le désordre. FP a fait des boulots pour Hiram dans le passé, alors Veronica demande si tuer Jason est l'un d'entre eux. Il n'est pas tout à fait sûr, mais Joaquin se souvient d'une discussion au sujet d'un homme riche qu'il a entendu entre FP et Mustang, le même Serpent avec lequel Archie s'est battu. Ils menacent de le renvoyer au shérif Keller s'il ne les emmène pas au domicile de Mustang. Joaquin montre Veronica, Archie et Kevin où Mustang réside, au City Center Motor Hotel. À l'intérieur de la chambre du motel, ils trouvent Mustang mort dans la baignoire, il semble qu'il ait fait une overdose, mais Joaquin ne peut pas rester là quand la police arrive , alors il sort immédiatement, avec Kevin juste derrière. À l'arrivée des autorités et de leurs parents, Sheriff Keller s'interroge sur ce que lui et Veronica font même à l'hôtel, à qui Archie explique qu'ils savaient que Mustang était un Serpent, alors ils voulaient lui parler de FP. Le shérif Keller informe Fred Andrews que la mort de Mustang est probablement le résultat d'une overdose intentionnelle puisqu'il était possiblement impliqué dans le meurtre de Jason. Un de ses adjoints lui apporte alors un sac de voyage avec une grosse somme d'argent, qui a été trouvé sous le lit de Mustang, et a les initiales "H.L", que Keller prend pour Hermione Lodge. Cependant, sa fille, Veronica, insiste sur le fait que le sac appartient à son père des mêmes initiales, Hiram Lodge, parce qu'il faisait affaire avec les Serpents, Hermione dit à Veronica de garder la bouche fermée jusqu'à ce que leur avocat soit présent. Quand Hermione et Veronica arrivent à la maison, Veronica réconforte Hermione alors qu'elle pleure. Alors qu'Archie et Fred se dirigent vers le camion, le père d'Archie plaide avec lui pour arrêter son enquête sur le meurtre de Jason, ce chemin le laissera mort. Fred essaie simplement de le protéger, c'est son travail, et le seul qui compte, et comme Fred lui demande s'il comprend, la voix d'Archie craque quand il dit oui. Pendant ce temps, Kevin accompagne Joaquin à la gare routière, avec la chaleur qui descend, Joaquin pense qu'il vaut mieux s'il quitte la ville. Avant de monter à bord d'un bus en direction de San Junipero, lui et Joaquin partagent un dernier baiser, puis il partage des informations sur son plan d'urgence. Alors que Betty se couche au lit avec Polly qui parle de leur situation actuelle, dans laquelle elle est heureuse que Polly soit à la maison avec des bébés en bonne santé, elle reçoit un appel de Jughead, qui admet qu'elle a raison sur le fait que son père soit innocent. Les deux se rencontrent dans les bureaux de The Blue et Gold, où ils commencent à se demander pourquoi FP mentirait, et qui il protège, alors vient le processus d'exclusion des suspects, comme le père de Betty et la mère de Veronica. Sur le plateau des meurtres, il ne reste plus que Hiram Lodge, Clifford et Penelope Blossom. Pendant ce temps, à Thornhill, alors que Penelope est assise seule près de la cheminée, Cheryl l'aborde en posant une question sur le combat qui a eu lieu entre Jason et son père le 4 juillet. Une question qui a déjà été répondue, ils ont déjà dit à Cheryl que Jason n'avait pas l'estomac pour l'entreprise familiale. Cheryl croit que tout ce qui est arrivé à Jason implique leur famille, elle se demande s'il fuyait Clifford, ou même Penelope elle-même, ce à quoi Penelope s'offusque quand elle saisit fermement les mains de Cheryl et la traîne hors de la maison. ferme de sirop. Elle pousse Cheryl à l'intérieur, et lui dit que le sirop d'érable est la vérité sombre, "noyez-vous dedans, pourquoi pas vous", elle dit. De retour au Blue and Gold, Alice entre dans le bureau pour voir Betty et Jughead enquêter sur le tueur de Jason, elle commente comment ils ne peuvent pas le laisser tranquille avant d'aller à son bureau. Betty lui demande ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à leur dire, à laquelle elle leur apprend que le corps d'un serpent du Southside vient d'être retrouvé, et le shérif Keller est convaincu qu'il travaillait avec FP. D'Alice, ils apprennent aussi que le Serpent s'est prétendument suicidé et qu'il y avait un sac d'argent dans sa chambre qui le relie à Hiram Lodge, mais tout est attaché à un arc trop bien rangé, trop ordonné, pense Alice. Juste à ce moment, Betty reçoit un appel de Kevin, qui a appris de Joaquin au sujet d'un plan d'urgence impliquant lui-même et FP, qui a été jugé trop dangereux par ce dernier. Kevin, Betty et Jughead se dirigent vers l'autoroute de la route 40, où la voiture de Jason a été incendiée, et sous le vieux blossom Blossom Maple Farms est un sac de voyage contenant la Varsity Jacket de Jason. Joaquin ne savait pas si cela aiderait FP ou le blesserait, mais quoi qu'il en soit, quand FP l'a appelé de prison, c'était pour lui dire d'oublier le plan car c'était trop dangereux. Ils prennent la veste universitaire avec eux et rejoignent Archie chez lui. Ils débattent de l'importance de la veste, et pourquoi FP a choisi de la garder. Si quelque chose, il semble que des preuves plus incriminantes. Alors qu'ils se demandent pourquoi FP dirait que la veste universitaire de Jason est dangereuse, Veronica entre dans la pièce comme elle suggère de demander à son père parce qu'il sait qu'ils ont des preuves concrètes qu'il a embauché les Serpents pour tuer Jason, ce qui signifie que FP a appuyé sur la gâchette Elle s'excuse auprès de Jughead. Betty refuse d'accepter la défaite, alors elle dit à Archie de mettre la veste en vérifiant les poches, et à l'intérieur de la doublure de la veste, elle trouve une clé USB, avec laquelle Kevin l'appelle Nancy Drew. Ils branchent le lecteur flash, alors qu'ils sont tous assis à regarder la surveillance vidéo de la nuit où Jason a été assassiné, révélant le tueur de Jason. Immédiatement après la fin, Betty appelle Cheryl et explique tout ce qu'ils viennent de voir dans la vidéo. Cheryl la remercie et met fin à l'appel, alors que des larmes roulent sur ses joues. Elle descend lentement les escaliers, essuyant ses larmes et entre dans la salle à manger, où Penelope et Cliff mangent. Elle passe devant Cliff et se tient à l'autre bout de la table à côté de sa mère. Au lieu de tenir compte de l'avertissement de Betty, Cheryl confronte son père à la table du dîner en disant: «Vous avez fait une mauvaise chose, papa, et maintenant, tout le monde le sait». Alice descend à la station du shérif et remet au shérif Keller la clé USB qu'Archie et le gang regardaient dans le garage d'Archie. Le contenu de la vidéo est révélé, montrant un Jason Blossom ligoté au sous-sol du Whyte Whyrm alors que Mustang le raillait, après que Cliff Blossom soit apparu alors qu'il marchait vers Jason, prit l'anneau de Nana Blossom de sa poche, regarda son fils dans les yeux et lui a tiré dans la tête. Plus tard, il est révélé que FP Jones avait seulement avoué le meurtre parce que Clifford Blossom lui a rendu visite le soir de son arrestation avec la menace que son fils, Jughead Jones, subirait le même sort que Jason Blossom, s'il ne l'avouait pas. Après la dernière révélation, Jughead demande que son père soit libéré immédiatement, mais le shérif Keller ne peut pas le permettre car FP sera toujours accusé d'altération de preuves, d'entrave à la justice, de manipulation de corps, de parjure et plus encore. Veronica arrive à la maison et s'excuse auprès de sa mère pour toujours penser que son père était impliqué dans le meurtre de Jason. Hermione la prend dans ses bras pour lui faire un câlin et lui donne de bonnes nouvelles: Hiram arrive enfin à la maison. À la maison des Andrews, Archie embrasse sa mère au revoir, désolé de ne pouvoir laisser ses amis l'accompagner. Alors que la police arrive à la résidence Thornhill pour arrêter Cliff, Cheryl et Penelope les dirigent vers la grange. Au moment où il arrive, Clifford s'est déjà pendu. Casting Acteurs principaux *K.J. Apa : Archie Andrews *Lili Reinhart : Betty Cooper *Camila Mendes : Veronica Lodge *Cole Sprouse : Jughead Jones *Madelaine Petsch : Cheryl Blossom *Ashleigh Murray : Josie McCoy *Marisol Nichols : Hermione Lodge *Mädchen Amick : Alice Cooper *Luke Perry : Fred Andrews Acteurs récurrents *Nathalie Boltt : Penelope Blossom *Molly Ringwald : Mary Andrews *Casey Cott : Kevin Keller *Skeet Ulrich : FP Jones *Martin Cummins : Sheriff Keller *Lochlyn Munro : Hal Cooper Acteurs Secondaires *''à venir'' Chansons Galerie |-|Images Promotionnelles= Images Promotionnelles RD-Promo-1x12-Anatomy-of-a-Murder-01-Jughead-Archie-Mary.jpg RD-Promo-1x12-Anatomy-of-a-Murder-02-Mary.jpg RD-Promo-1x12-Anatomy-of-a-Murder-03-Archie-Jughead.jpg RD-Promo-1x12-Anatomy-of-a-Murder-04-Betty-Jughead.jpg RD-Promo-1x12-Anatomy-of-a-Murder-05-Jughead-Betty.jpg RD-Promo-1x12-Anatomy-of-a-Murder-06-Jughead-Betty.jpg RD-Promo-1x12-Anatomy-of-a-Murder-07-Veronica-Hermione.jpg RD-Promo-1x12-Anatomy-of-a-Murder-08-Veronica-Hermione.jpg RD-Promo-1x12-Anatomy-of-a-Murder-09-Alice-Betty.jpg RD-Promo-1x12-Anatomy-of-a-Murder-10-Jughead-Kevin-Veronica.jpg RD-Promo-1x12-Anatomy-of-a-Murder-11-Veronica.png RD-Promo-1x12-Anatomy-of-a-Murder-12-Veronica-Archie-Betty-Jughead.png RD-Promo-1x12-Anatomy-of-a-Murder-13-Jughead.png RD-Promo-1x12-Anatomy-of-a-Murder-14-Archie-Veronica.jpg RD-Promo-1x12-Anatomy-of-a-Murder-15-Cheryl-Jughead.jpg RD-Promo-1x12-Anatomy-of-a-Murder-16-Archie-Mary.png RD-Promo-1x12-Anatomy-of-a-Murder-17-FP.png RD-Promo-1x12-Anatomy-of-a-Murder-18-Betty-Alice.jpg RD-Promo-1x12-Anatomy-of-a-Murder-19-Betty-Veronica-Jughead.jpg RD-Promo-1x12-Anatomy-of-a-Murder-20-Betty.jpg |-|Captures d'écrans= Captures d'écrans Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Pop%27s_Chock%27lit_Shoppe.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Pop%27s_Chock%27lit_Shoppe_%282%29.png Season 1 Episode 12 Anatomy of a Murder Archie, Veronica and Betty confess to their parents.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Mary_and_Fred.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Hermione_sitting_on_couch.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Veronica_after_dance.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Fred_after_dance.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Mary.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_Of_A_Murder_Alice_at_Andrews_House.jpg Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Betty_in_bed.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Betty_on_phone.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Archie_answering_phone.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Archie_in_bed.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Jughead_on_pay_phone.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Jughead_at_counter.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Jughead_bus_station_%281%29.jpg Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Jughead_bus_station_%282%29.jpg Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Hermione_%27time_to_pack%27.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Veronica_blue_outfit.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Hermione_preparing.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Hermione_pleading.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Veronica_talking_with_her_mom.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Betty_and_Archie_bus_station_%283%29.jpg Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Archie_on_window.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Archie_at_bus_station.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Veronica_laying_down_1.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Veronica_laying_down_2.png Season 1 Episode 12 Anatomy of a Murder Betty and Veronica apologize to Jughead.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Jughead_at_pop%27s_shoppe.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Archie_at_Pop%27s_shoppe.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Betty_at_pop%27s_shoppe.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Veronica_at_pop%27s_shoppe.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Jason_at_the_Whyte_Wrym.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_FP_exiting_the_Wyrm.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Serpent_jacket.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Sheriff_Keller_disgusted.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Sheriff_Keller_vs_FP_Jones.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_FP_in_handcuffs.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Jason_in_the_freezer.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_FP_looking_in_the_freezer.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_Of_A_Murder_Sweetwater_river_flashback.jpg Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_Of_A_Murder_FP_with_gasoline_flashback.jpg Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_FP_lighting_the_car_on_fire.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Jughead_at_sheriff_station.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Sheriff_Keller_at_the_station.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_Of_A_Murder_Archie-Betty-Veronica-Jughead.jpg Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_FP_on_the_Register.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Penelope_at_breakfast.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Polly_at_breakfast.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Cliff_smiling.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Polly_reading_the_Register.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Polly_learning_the_truth.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Cliff_has_justice.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Polly_and_Cliff.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Betty_at_school.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Cheryl_at_school.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Kevin_with_Betty.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Veronica_at_school.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Jughead_vs_Cheryl.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Jughead_at_school.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Archie_at_school.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Cheryl_looking_in_the_mirror.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Cheryl_in_the_bathroom.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Jughead_and_Betty_in_the_hall_1.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Jughead_and_Betty_in_the_hall_2.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Fred_on_the_phone.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Fred_arguing.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Jughead_on_steps.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Fred_upset.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Betty_sleeping.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Alice_with_a_gun.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Alice_locked_and_loaded.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Hal_hands_up.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Hal_the_coopers_are_blossoms.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Hal_stealing_evidence.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Hal_murder_board.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Hal_hesitant.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Betty_late_night.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Alice_learning_the_truth.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Cheryl_Polly_%282%29.jpg Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Alice_and_Hal.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Cheryl_Polly_%281%29.jpg Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Cliff_angry.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Penelope_looking_at_Alice.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Penelope_awoken_in_the_night.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Penelope_and_Betty.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Polly_and_Jason_were_relatives.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Cheryl_woken_up.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Hal_at_thornhill.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Alice_at_thornhill.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Jughead_on_the_couch.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Mary,_Arche_and_Jughead_at_Pop's.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Archie_looking_to_his_mother_for_help.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Mary_has_the_files.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Mary_at_the_shoppe.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Mary_at_pop%27s_shoppe.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Jughead_in_front_of_bars.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_FP_in_his_cell.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Jughead_station.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_FP_behind_bars.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Veronica,_Archie_and_Kevin_interrogate_Joaquin.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Joaquin_sitting_in_chair.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Joaquin_lying.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Jason_dead_1.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Joaquin_and_FP.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Jason_dead_2.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Joaquin_and_FP_disposing_of_the_body.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_FP_putting_body_in_freezer.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Joaquin_disturbed.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Joaquin_and_FP_looking_at_camera.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Kevin_upset.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Mustang_and_FP.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Joaquin_flashback.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Polly_and_Betty_in_bed_1.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_City_Centre_Motor_Hotel_%282%29.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_City_Centre_Motor_Hotel_%283%29.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Mustang_overdosed.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Veronica_and_Archie_1.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Mustang_overdosed.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Veronica_and_Archie_2.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_City_Centre_Motor_Hotel_%284%29.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Hermione_and_Veronica_at_hotel.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Fred_and_Sheriff_Keller.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Fred_at_the_crime_scene.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Sheriff_Keller_at_crime_scene.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_Of_A_Murder_Hiram%27s_initials.jpg Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Veronica_at_crime_scene.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_City_Centre_Motor_Hotel.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Fred_in_the_car.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Archie_in_the_truck.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Hermione_upset.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Hermione_crying_1.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Hermione_crying_2.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Kevin_and_Joaquin_bus_station_%284%29.jpg Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Joaquin_saying_goodbye.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Joaquin_and_Kevin.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Kevin_frustrated.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Joaquin_and_Kevin_kiss.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Kevin_at_the_bus_station.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Penelope_staring.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Penelope_learns_the_truth.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Cheryl_kneeling.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_A_Murder_Hal_murder_board.jpg Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_A_Murder_Hermione_murder_board.jpg Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_A_Murder_Cliff_and_Penelope_murder_board.jpg Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Penelope_looking_down.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Blossom_Maple_Farm_5.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Blossom_Maple_Farm_4.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Cheryl_in_the_maple_farm.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Penelope_in_the_maple_farm.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Penelope_yelling.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Jughead_and_Betty_blue_and_gold.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Alice_at_Blue_and_Gold.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Blossom_Maple_Farm_6.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_Of_A_Murder_Jughead-Kevin-Betty-Archie.jpg Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Betty_and_Archie_1.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Betty_and_Archie_2.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Archie_with_usb.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Archie_watching_video.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Betty_crying.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Veronica_crying.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Jughead_tearing_up.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Kevin_shocked.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_the_gang.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Cheryl_on_the_phone.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Cheryl_eye_shot.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Cheryl_crying.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Penelope_learns_the_truth.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Cliff_found_out.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Alice_with_usb.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Sierra_and_Sheriff_Keller.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Jason_tied_up.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Mustang_Jason.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Jason_and_Cliff_on_video.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Cliff_in_the_basement.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Jason_beaten.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Jason_and_Cliff_flashback.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Cliff_with_gun.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_Of_A_Murder_Fp_in_his_cell.jpg Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Cliff_flashback.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Hermione_has_good_news.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Mary_smiling.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Mary_hugging_Archie.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Cheryl_on_the_front_step.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Sheriff_Keller_in_his_car.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Blossom_Maple_Farm_1.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Sheriff_Keller_with_gun.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Cliff_hanging_1.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Sheriff_Keller_finds_body.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Cliff_hanging_2.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Blossom_Maple_Farm_3.png Season_1_Episode_12_Anatomy_of_a_Murder_Blossom_Maple_Farm_2.png Vidéos Références en:Chapter Twelve: Anatomy of a Murder Catégorie:Épisodes (Riverdale) Catégorie:Épisodes Saison 1 (Riverdale) Catégorie:Saison 1 (Riverdale)